1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of estimating contamination of an electric power device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of estimating salt contamination of an electric power device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Korea, which is peninsula surrounded by sea, the typhoon moves from sea to land. When the typhoon moves from the sea to the land, the moisture in the atmosphere including salt is attached to the surface of the electric power distribution equipment so that the cease of the large districted power supply may be possibly caused. Thus, assessment of a contamination grade of the distribution equipment contaminated by salt is needed to apply in the operation of the distribution equipment.
In the conventional method, the salt contamination at the area around the coast is measured, thereby grasping the situation. Nobody estimates the salt contamination and applies the estimation for designing the distribution equipment.